Another Stockholm Syndrome
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#EventCrimeFNI2019] Beberapa kejadian setelah pembantaian Keluarga Uzumaki, Kawaki memiliki dendam kepada Himawari karena baginya ia adalah penyebab kematian ayahnya. Kawaki menculik Himawari untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


**Another Stockholm Syndrome**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, & Pierrot Studio.**

**Rated: M (17+).**

**Warning: sedikit lemon, rushplot, dll.**

**Sumarry: [#EventCrimeFNI2019] Beberapa kejadian setelah pembantaian Keluarga Uzumaki, Kawaki memiliki dendam kepada Himawari karena baginya ia adalah penyebab kematian ayahnya. Kawaki menculik Himawari untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

* * *

_Di sebuah toilet, terlihat seorang wanita berambut indigo tengah merileksaksikan dirinya di dalam sebuah bathup. Hingga terdengar sebuah suara derap kaki yang berada di luar ruangan kamar mandi wanita tersebut. Seorang pria memasuki kamar mandi dan langsung menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut terlalu rileks hingga tidak sadar dengan keberadaan lelaki tersebut sampai..._

_**DOORRRRRR**_

_Sampai pria tersebut menembakinya, tersenyum, dan meninggalkan kamar mandi yang telah bersimbah darah wanita tersebut._

_..._

_Di lain tempat, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan berkumis pipi dua tengah asyik bermain sebuah video game. Anak laki-laki tersebut sangat asyik bermain video game hingga sebuah suara gebrakan pintu mengejutkannya. Ia pun menoleh dengan rasa terkejut hingga..._

_**DOOOORRRRR**_

_Hingga pria yang memasuki ruangannya itu pun langsung menembakinya. Pria tersebut keluar meninggalkan kamar yang sudah bersimbah darah dan berisikan mayat seorang bocah laki-laki._

_..._

_Di dalam kamar, terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning cepak dan berkumis pipi tiga tengah tertidur lelap. Saat tengah terbuai dalam mimpi indah, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang langsung mendobrak kamarnya. Pria itu terbangun karena terkejut hingga..._

_**DOOORRRR**_

_Pria itu langsung menembakinya dan langsung pergi keluar dari kamar tersebut._

_..._

_Usai merasa telah menembaki seluruh anggota keluarga di rumah tersebut, Jigen dan seluruh anak buahnya langsung berkumpul di ruang tamu. _

"_Nah sekarang mereka semua sudah terbunuh, jarah semua barang-barang mewah yang ada di sini. Setelah itu, kita langsung pergi sebelum polisi datang," perintah Jigen kepada seluruh anak buahnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan._

_Mereka semua pun langsung merampas semua barang-barang mewah di rumah tersebut. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semua barang-barang yang mereka inginkan, Jigen beserta seluruh anak buahnya langsung kabur dari rumah tersebut._

_Tanpa mereka sadari, di sebuah lemari yang letaknya cukup tersembunyi, terlihat seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun tengah menangis ketakutan di dalam pelukan neneknya. Anak tersebut nasibnya sangat bersyukur, nyawanya selamat karena keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh para perampok tersebut._

...

"AH."

Himawari langsung terbangun dengan wajah yang telah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. Sebuah mimpi berisikan kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu itu kembali terulang. Seketika, kejadian itu membuat rasa takut Himawari kembali terulang. Namun, kejadian itu juga membuat Himawari teringat dengan kisah cinta aneh yang saat ini masih terus bertumbuh.

_Anggap saja aku ini gila, anggap saja aku ini sakit. Aku tahu ini aneh tapi, perasaan ini sudah tidak dapat kuhindarkan lagi. Aku tidak dapat mengelak jika, aku..._

_jatuh cinta dengan penculikku sendiri._

...

_**18 Oktober 2011**_

Himawari tengah turun dari tangga dan tersenyum kepada seorang wanita berambut merah yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan balutan seragam bermotif _sailor _yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendekati sang Nenek.

"Selamat pagi, Nenek," sapa Himawari kepada Neneknya itu.

Kushina pun menoleh sambil tersenyum dan mengecup kening Himawari.

"Pagi, Himawari... wah, Cucu Nenek hari ini cantik sekali. Ayo disantap makanannya," ajak Kushina kepada Himawari untuk sarapan.

Himawari hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kushina dan mulai menyantap makanan yang tersaji di sana.

...

Sementara itu di lain tempat, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru dan kuning tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki yang terlipat. Matanya tengah menatap tajam dengan penuh aura kebencian pada sebuah kertas foto yang ada di genggamannya. Kertas foto tersebut melukiskan seorang gadis berambut biru dan berkumis pipi dua tengah tersenyum sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Gara-gara keluargamu, ayahku mati. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ujar Kawaki sambil mendesis.

Seketika, sekelebat ingatan buruk pada kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu pun kembali menghantui ingatannya.

_Sebuah suara sirine mobil polisi tampak terdengar di sebuah rumah tua. Para polisi langsung menggeledah rumah tersebut untuk menangkap para mafia yang bersembunyi di sana. _

"_Para anggota Kara, keluarlah kalian! Rumah ini telah kami geledah!" seru seorang polisi agar para anggota mafia tersebut keluar dari tempat mereka dan menyerahkan diri._

_Sementara itu salah seorang gadis mafia yang melihat hal tersebut, langsung berlari menuju ruangan pemimpinnya yang terletak di samping kamarnya._

"_Bos! Bos!" seru gadis berkuncir dua tersebut._

"_Ada apa, Delta?" tanya Jigen kebingungan._

"_Para polisi sudah masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya, pihak Uzumaki telah melaporkan kita," jawab Delta dengan nada panik._

_Seketika Jigen juga ikut panik usai mendengar ucapan Delta. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan kedua matanya membeliak saat melihat banyak mobil polisi yang tengah berkumpul di depan markas persembunyiannya._

'_Tidak mungkin, keluarga sialan itu sudah kubantai semua. Siapa yang melaporkannya?' batin Jigen ketakutan._

_Ia pun menoleh ke arah Delta sambil berkata, "Delta, perintahkan semua anggota untuk kabur melalui pintu belakang dan—bawa Kawaki untuk ikut kabur bersama kita."_

_Delta pun mengangguk dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar Jigen untuk melaksanakan tugasnya._

_..._

_Sementara itu di luar rumah Mafia Kara, para polisi terlihat tengah mengawasi daerah tersebut sambil memasang garis pembatas. Mereka mengawasi sekaligus menunggu beberapa polisi yang masih menggeledah bagian dalam rumah mafia tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya, seorang polisi berambut nanas tak sengaja melihat para anggota Kara yang tengah kabur._

_Polisi tersebut langsung mengambil telegram miliknya untuk segera menghubungi polisi lainnya agar menangkap para mafia tersebut, secepatnya._

"_Roger 1... 2 ... 3, para mafia tersebut telah kabur dari bagian sisi kiri rumah sambil membawa seorang anak kecil—segera lakukan penangkapan." Ia pun mematikan telegramnya dan segera berlari bersama anak buahnya yang tersisa untuk menangkap para anggota mafia tersebut._

_Sementara itu, Jigen dan para anak buahnya tengah berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari kejaran para polisi._

"_Sial! Kenapa para polisi itu bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita!" seru salah satu anak buah Jigen._

"_Tch, mereka cerdik sekali!" decih Delta sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kawaki kecil._

_Jigen dan seluruh anak buahnya terus berlari menjauhi para polisi hingga..._

_DOR! DOR! DOR! _

"_ARGHHHH."_

"_ARGHHH."_

"_ARGHH."_

_Salah seorang polisi ber-name tag Shikamaru langsung melayangkan tembakan kepada semua anggota mafia tersebut hingga tewas. Ia pun mengambil telegramnya dan segera menghubungi anak buahnya yang lain._

"_Roger, semua anggota telah tewas. Amankan mayatnya dan juga anak kecil yang ada di sana."_

_Beberapa menit kemudian, para polisi pun datang dan langsung mengamankan semua mayat para Mafia Kara. Tanpa mereka sadari, di sana ada seorang anak kecil yang tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menyaksikan tewasnya semua anggota mafia tersebut. Sorot matanya yang berkaca-kaca terlihat tajam bak psikopat, bayangan dendam tampak menyelimuti anak tersebut._

Kawaki meremas foto Himawari di tangan kanannya usai mengingat semua kenangan itu. Ia pun mengambil topeng di sampingnya, memakainya, dan ia pun segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

_Ayah, aku akan membalaskan semuanya!_

...

Sementara itu di tempat Himawari, terlihat Himawari tengah berada di luar rumah dengan tas ransel yang sudah tersampir di punggungnya. Di sana juga terlihat Kushina yang tengah memberi kotak bekal kepada Himawari yang akan segera pergi.

"Nek, Himawari pergi dulu ya," pamit Himawari sambil mencium tangan Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Himawari dan berkata, "Iya, hati-hati ya di jalan—belajar yang rajin."

Himawari tersenyum tipis seraya berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Kushina menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan ia juga langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan terlihat Kawaki yang tengah menatap tajam Himawari dengan seulas senyum licik di bibirnya.

_Sebentar lagi, riwayatmu akan habis! Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan._

...

_**Konoha School of Performing Arts, 10.00 AM**_

Di dalam ruangan kaca, terlihat Himawari yang tengah menari _ballet _di sana dengan diiringi instrumen lagu _Can't Help Falling in Love _karangan _Elvis Presley_. Kakinya terlihat indah berjinjit dan berputar seiring irama lagu yang berputar. Tubuhnya yang lentur serta tangannya yang lentik, terlihat gemulai menarikan irama lagu tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya, lagu tersebut membawa ingatan Himawari pada suatu memori yang indah bersama keluarganya.

_Di sebuah taman, terlihat keluarga yang berisikan empat orang tengah melakukan piknik bersama di taman. Ada Hinata yang tengah menyiapkan makanan, Naruto yang sedang membaca koran, dan Boruto serta Himawari yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran._

"_Boruto! Himawari! Ayo makan, Ibu sudah menyiapkannya!" seru Naruto kepada kedua putra dan putrinya._

_Boruto dan Himawari menghentikan permainan mereka seraya langsung menuju tempat di mana kedua orang tuanya berada. _

"_Seru mainnya?" tanya Naruto kepada mereka berdua._

_Boruto dan Himawari mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar di bibir mereka. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengacak pucuk kepala mereka berdua. Hinata di sana juga ikut tersenyum menatap kebersamaan keluarganya._

_Usai mereka makan makanan piknik mereka, Naruto pun mengambil radio untuk memutarkan sebuah musik._

"_Menyanyi bersama, yuk!" ajak Naruto kepada Hinata, Boruto, dan Himawari._

"_AYO," seru mereka bertiga kompak._

_Naruto pun memutarkan lagu "Can't Help Falling in Love" di radionya dan seluruh anggota keluarga yang ada di sana—saling merangkul satu sama lain dan menyanyikan lagu itu bersama-sama. Suasana di taman pun menjadi hangat seiring dengan kehangatan yang keluarga tersebut berikan._

Himawari menghentikan tariannya. Air mata kembali menetes di mata safirnya yang indah, rasa rindu itu kembali ada. Gadis itu sungguh merindukan ayah, ibu, dan juga kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kak Boruto... aku rindu kalian—hiks," gumam Himawari sambil terisak dan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

...

Jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Di sana Himawari tengah berada di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu angkutan umum lewat di hadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar karena sampai saat itu, bis langganannya masih belum kunjung lewat.

"Lama sekali, sih," keluh Himawari dengan tidak sabar.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda bertopeng telah berada berada di belakang Himawari dan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius.

Semuanya pun berubah menjadi gelap.

...

**Hari Pertama.**

Himawari mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya—ia tersadar dengan perasaan bingung dan terkejut. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan tua yang pengap dengan atap dalam keadaan reot dan berair. Himawari merasakan kedua tangannya seakan terikat sesuatu dengan mulut yang sepertinya tertempel oleh sebuah benda lengket.

Kedua mata kelerengnya menoleh ke bawah dan kedua matanya pun membeliak, keadaan kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat serta mulut yang diberi lakban.

'Tidak mungkin, apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan di mana aku sekarang?' batin Himawari yang bingung dan ketakutan. Ia pun sedikit melakukan gerakan berontak agar ikatan di tangan dan kakinya dapat terlepas.

Suara decit pintu berbunyi dari arah samping, Himawari menoleh dan mendapati Kawaki yang tengah menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Kawaki berjongkok di hadapan Himawari sambil berkata,

"Kau mau tahu mengapa aku menculikmu? _Simple, _karena keluargamu lah yang menyebabkan ayahku meninggal. Sekarang—aku ingin kau merasakan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan selama ini."

Ucapan Kawaki membuat kedua mata Himawari membeliak terkejut. Ia melepaskan lakban di mulut Himawari yang tentunya—membuat gadis itu langsung berteriak meminta tolong.

"TOLONG—TOLONG—LEPASKAN AKU."

_Plakkkkk!_

"DIAM," bentak Kawaki sambil menampar Himawari hingga bibirnya berdarah.

Himawari terisak ketakutan sambil menatap Kawaki dengan pandangan memohon agar ia mau melepaskannya.

Kawaki tertawa kecil, ia menjambak rambut Himawari hingga membuatnya memekik kesakitan sambil berseru, "Jangan harap aku mau melepaskanmu!"

Kawaki melempar kepala Himawari, meludahinya, dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di dalam. Himawari hanya bisa menangis, meratapi dirinya yang terlalu lemah dan hanya bisa pasrah.

_Tuhan, tolong aku! Siapapun tolong aku—aku ingin pulang!_

...

**Hari Kedua.**

"AHHHHH... lepaskan!" desah Himawari sambil memohon pada Kawaki agar ia mau melepaskannya.

Kawaki tidak mempedulikannya—menganggap permohonan Himawari hanyalah angin lalu. Ia terus melajukan kecepatannya memainkan tubuh Himawari di bagian kemaluan. Tak mempedulikan gadis itu menjerit kesakitan, ia terus memaju-mundurkan kemaluannya yang berada di dalam kemaluan Himawari.

"SAKITTTT," teriak Himawari kesakitan. Kemaluannya sungguh perih, tubuhnya bagai terbelah menjadi dua, dan bercak darah banyak bertebaran di tempat yang Himawari duduki.

Pada pagi itu, Himawari merasa harapannya telah hancur—tubuhnya telah rusak. Himawari hanya bisa menangis, meratapi masa depan pengantinnya yang telah hancur begitu saja.

...

**Hari Ketiga.**

Di Kantor Polisi, terlihat ada Kushina dan beberapa polisi yang tengah mengetik _progress_ tentang penyelidikkan kasus mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Cucuku belum pulang sampai saat ini." Kushina bertanya dan berkata dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran.

Polisi di depannya hanya berkata, "Tenang saja, Bu. Jangan panik—Cucu Ibu pasti akan segera ditemukan."

Kushina gelisah hingga salah seorang polisi datang dan melapor, "Bu Kushina, Komandan, kami telah melakukan berbagai diskusi dan penyelidikkan. Sepertinya, ada indikasi kalau Cucu Ibu diculik."

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan sang Polisi langsung menangis dengan penuh perasaan panik. Hingga getaran _handphone_ di dalam tasnya pun membuyarkan tangisannya. Ia mengambil _handphone_nya dan mengernyit saat melihat nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya, Kushina mengangkatnya dengan penasaran.

'_Hallo, anda ingin Cucu Anda kembali, hm?'_

Kushina menggeram dan menjawab, "Siapa kau? Kembalikan cucuku!"

'_Aku akan mengembalikan cucumu—asal kau membayar uang tebusan sebanyak satu milyar untuk membayar dosa-dosa keluargamu. Jika tidak—Himawari akan kubunuh. '_

Tempat berganti ke sebuah gudang di mana Himawari dan Kawaki berada. Kawaki mematikan teleponnya usai mengatakan hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Kushina. Di depan Kawaki, ada Himawari yang tengah berbaring dengan tubuh telanjang dan tengah menatapnya.

Tatapan Himawari, seolah menyiratkan jika ia sudah tak takut lagi pada Kawaki.

...

**Hari Keempat.**

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kawaki kembali menjalankan aksinya memperkosa Himawari. Kawaki tersenyum melihat Himawari telah telanjang dengan kedua tangan yang terikat telentang dan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Ia mendekati Himawari dan langsung melakukan ritual penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Saat Kawaki sedang mempermainkan tubuh Himawari, pemuda itu mengernyit saat melihat tatapan Himawari seperti seorang istri yang menikmati permainan suaminya.

'Kenapa ia terlihat menikmati permainanku? Bukankah aku memperkosanya?'

"Ka-Kawaki," panggil Himawari yang membuat Kawaki menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Le-lebih cepathhh."

Kawaki semakin membulatkan matanya.

'Tidak biasanya aku menemukan korban pemerkosaan seperti ini. Menarik,' batin Kawaki tersenyum.

...

**Hari Kelima.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Kawaki memutuskan untuk melepaskan Himawari dan membiarkan gadis itu tidur bersamanya. Kini, baik Kawaki dan Himawari sedang tidur bersama dengan posisi Himawari yang tengah memeluk Kawaki erat. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar dari arah luar.

Mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang tampak berisik, membuat Himawari dan Kawaki terbangun dari tidur mereka. Saat mereka terbangun, suara pintu yang didobrak membuat mereka secara refleks menoleh. Para polisi langsung mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Kawaki.

"Tangkap dia!"

Para polisi langsung berlari dan menangkap Kawaki.

"Himawari!" Himawari menoleh saat mendengar teriakan Kushina, ia melihat sosok Neneknya yang langsung berlari dan memeluknya erat.

Di dalam pelukan Kushina, Himawari menatap Kawaki yang juga ikut menatap dirinya. Perasaan sedih membuncah di dalam lubuk hati gadis itu, ia tidak ingin melihat Kawaki ada di penjara. Begitu juga dengan Kawaki, pemuda itu juga sedih mengetahui dirinya akan pergi meninggalkan Himawari.

Mereka saling bertatapan sebagai salam perpisahan mereka.

_Selamat tinggal, Kawaki/Himawari, _batin mereka bersamaan.

...

**20 Januari 2026.**

15 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Himawari saat ini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rutan penjara—menunggu Kawaki yang akan keluar dari jeruji besi nan pengap itu. Di sampingnya, ia menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning-biru dengan model rambut yang mencuat. Anak itu adalah anaknya dan Kawaki—ia hamil satu minggu setelah tragedi itu berlangsung.

"Ibu, apakah ayah masih mengingat kita?"

Himawari menoleh ke arah putranya sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Tentu sayang, karena ia sangat menyayangi kita."

Gerbang rutan sudah dibuka, di sana terlihat Kawaki yang tengah menyalami seorang sipir penjara—yang tengah memberi selamat atas kebebasannya.

"Kawaki!"

Mendengar seruan Himawari, Kawaki pun menoleh—seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, menatap Himawari dan putranya yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Himawari dan putranya langsung berlari seraya memeluk Kawaki dengan sangat erat.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kawaki membalas pelukan Himawari seraya mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu," balas Kawaki.

Kawaki menoleh ke arah putranya yang tengah memeluk kakinya—berjongkok, ia mengusap lembut kepala putranya.

"Terima kasih ya sudah menjaga ibumu," ujar Kawaki kepada putranya.

Himawari merasakan hatinya menghangat melihat kehangatan yang Kawaki berikan kepada putranya. Kawaki melambaikan tangannya ke arah Himawari, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk saling berpelukan. Himawari tersenyum, ia pun berjalan dan masuk ke dalam pelukan keluarga bahagia bersama Kawaki juga putra mereka.

_Mungkin aku gila karena jatuh cinta kepada penculikku sendiri. Namun, ini menjadi awal kebahagiaan bagiku. Aku akan menjaga cinta anehku, hingga selamanya kita akan menua bersama. _

**-TAMAT-**

**A/N: Maaf ya, banyak plot hole dan banyak beberapa hal yang belum dijelasin. Aslinya di outline cerita, menuju ending cerita banyak hal yang ingin aku jelasin dalam fanfic ini. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Kalau dijelasin semua alurnya, jumlah word bakalan lebih dari 3000 sedangkan, ini event ngebatesin cuma boleh sampai 3000 word aja. Aku bisa apa? Pokoknya, thank you for reading, XOXO.**


End file.
